Circumstances
by MissRikki
Summary: He was injured and it was because of her. She felt guilty, responsible, even if the wound was nothing much. He had been there for her and proven his love for her. So what happens on a cold, rainy night when they are trapped to be alone together? Will Koga be able to resist the urge to claim her? And will Kagome finally see what's been right in front of her all alone? Lemon Warning.


**Disclaimer: Obviously Inuyasha and all its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. **

**A/N:** _I own nothing save for the idea for this fic and even that I can't take full credit for. A sweet twinkie of mine helped me plot it out though very vaguely. In case you're wondering, no I don't mean a treat, twinkie = twin via roleplay. Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy~ I must warn you halfway down there is lemony goodness so...if you don't like that sort of thing, I wouldn't recommend reading this fic. Sorry and thank you to those who do read it ^_^_

* * *

 **Circumstances**

How did this happen? How did she end up in here of all places and alone with the one person she had never expected to be with?

Glancing across the barely lit fire, her chocolate orbs roamed over the half naked male across from her. She pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them and resting her chin upon her knees, her eyes never shifting from his form. They were on opposite sides of the flames and though it was barely lit within the cave, she was still able to make him out perfectly with what little light they did have. The events from earlier came flooding back to her, to just how she had ended up in this dark and damp cave.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 _It was late afternoon and an impending storm was on the horizon. Thick dark clouds covered the sky overhead; the booming of thunder could be heard in the distance accompanied by the crackling of lightning that streaked through the skies. Now was not the time to be stuck in the rain but the small group of travelers had no choice in the matter._

 _A battle waged on for the group of friends. A new demon sent forth by Naraku as per usual. Swift and cunning, the fiend was light on its feet and its speed rivaled Koga's. It was a Jaguar Demon, the trickiest of the feline demons in existence. A woman of long dark hair, eyes of green that glowed in the darkness. She was stealthy, her movements barely heard across the forest floor. Her fangs were filled with miasma, one bite from her and one would have the poisonous gas seeping into their body instantly. A scratch of her claws threw out fire to the body that damage was inflicted to and threatened to consume the bearer of her injury in flames. The intended target, by Naraku's orders, was the priestess._

 _Naturally she was not alone, the wind witch, soul less child and the slayer's brother were with her. Poisonous insects were present to keep the monk at bay with his wind tunnel, a nice little trick that Naraku played often._

 _The slayer was distracted by her brother who attempted to attack her, the scythe like weapon flying towards her, she used her boomerang to block the attack at every turn, shouting to gain his attention in her attempt to snap him out of Naraku's spell._

 _While that ensued, Kagura took aim towards Inuyasha, sending forth her dance of the dragon. Inuyasha slipped an arm around Kagome's waist on instinct and flew into the air, dodging the attack as best as possible and attempting to keep Kagome out of harm's way. That was what the feline was waiting for. She flew into the air at top speed, pulling her arms into a cross over her chest, she smirked and flung her arms outwards, casting streaks of crystallized rocks in sleek thin, diamond shapes that could cut a person's head clean off. With the oncoming attack in the air and on the ground, Inuyasha growled and blocked out the crystals as best as he could but when one flew by and sliced the arm he held Kagome with, out of reflex he dropped her._

 _"Fuck…KAGOME!" he growled and attempted to go after her but was intercepted by Kagura's dance of blades._

 _As she plummeted towards the Earth, Kagome screamed, her hand stretched out to reach for Inuyasha but couldn't. Miroku rushed forth to help her but was stopped by Kanna. A swarm of demons appeared around them in that moment and headed towards the monk, forcing him back to put up a barrier._

 _The Jaguar demoness was about to catch her prey when she felt a sudden jolt in her side, kicking her into the trees and she hissed in anger. In an instant, Kagome was safe as strong arms caught her instantly before she could hit the ground. When the person stopped a few feet away, he snapped at the half demon that landed on the ground at this point._

 _"Damn it mutt! You do a lousy fucking job protecting my Kagome!" snapped the dark haired male as he placed Kagome on her feet but stayed beside her._

 _"Tch, if it wasn't for the fact that you helped save Kagome, I'd tell ya to fuck off ya scrawny wolf!" the half demon snapped back. It was the closest thing to a thank you that Koga would have gotten._

 _"Yea whatever, are you okay Kagome? Did that stupid cat hurt you?" he asked, his shimmering blue eyes held concern for her and Kagome blushed the lightest shade of pink possible as a result._

 _"Yea I'm alright…thanks Koga."_

 _"Well what have we here, a wolf has joined the party has he? Good, I've been waiting for you…" the voice of the jaguar sneered, diving forward towards him, "Give me your jewel shards!"_

 _She was fast, but not fast enough._

 _"Not a chance flea bag!"_

 _Koga scooped Kagome back into his arms and took to the air, landing behind Inuyasha as she now landed where he once stood._

 _Another boom and streak of light._

 _The storm was getting closer._

 _Suddenly a blast from the Wind Scar flew through the clearing at the woman but Kanna absorbed the blast into her mirror and sent it back at them. This left the Jaguar with a free moment and she took aim. When both Inuyasha and Koga jumped into the air, Koga holding Kagome and going in the opposite direction of the half demon, the feline struck, sending her crystals at him while Kagura attacked again with her Dance of the Dragon towards Inuyasha. The attacks were avoided but not for long._

 _"I'm really growing tired of your ass Kagura."_

 _"Is that so? What do you plan to do about it half demon?" the wind witch sneered._

 _"Cut ya to little pieces!" he ran at her and slashed the Tetsusaiga through the air in her direction but the demoness moved out of the way, sending forth her dance of blades in rebuttal._

 _On the ground again, Koga released Kagome, not giving the woman another chance to attack her, he rushed towards the Jaguar at top speed, meeting her in the air and attempting to punch her but the woman dodged. She flew downwards and jumped again once she hit the ground, immediately heading for Kagome. The priestess gasped and reached at her back for an arrow, only to realize it was gone. What happened to her arrows?_

 _"Looking for those, priestess?" she pointed at the quiver of arrows that lay near the monk's feet, having lost them from the first moment she was airborne with Inuyasha._

 _This left Kagome with no other choice and as if to give her permission, Inuyasha's voice cut through the fray, shouting at her, "Kagome get out of here!"_

 _She wasted not a second more, turning on her heel and beginning to run as fast as she could._

 _"You won't get away!" the Jaguar laughed and ran after her, in seconds she was upon her but Koga got in her way, kicking the female in the side and causing her to shriek._

 _"Stay away from her!" he growled._

 _At this point, droplets of rain burst from the sky, descending upon the battle._

 _The woman stood from her place in the dirt and hissed at him, "You will not interfere untamed dog!" another wave of crystals was sent towards the wolf demon, these ones larger than the ones before and she used the chance of him dodging, as a perfect distraction to go after the female. It didn't take long for her to knock Kagome into a tree and caused the girl to scream in pain. "You will die here!"_

 _Upon shouting that, the Jaguar's claws glowed red, fire flickering from her claws like that of a lighter and she swiped at the woman instantly. Her claws connected with skin but the impact wasn't as deadly as it could have been and her intended target was not her victim. She screamed in pain and her hand flew to her chest, not having expected to be pierced through the heart by one of her own crystals._

 _Koga had barely shoved it through her while he shielded Kagome with his body, in the process of doing so, the woman's claws had caught his side and left light gashes in his skin. The rain aided in them in this moment, subduing the fire that would have attempted to burn him alive, before it could even take effect. Though that still left him bleeding, but he didn't care. At least Kagome was safe._

 _Pulling at the crystal from within her body, she made an attempted to reach for them again but Koga didn't give her a chance. His arms around Kagome, he rolled them away from her, standing quickly and picking the girl up in his arms, the demon took off in a tornado. In this rain, the Jaguar would not be able to find them if he could make enough distance before she was able to move quickly again. Far off in the distance, he had heard the shout of 'Wind Scar', but didn't bother to stop, he would take no chances of letting his Kagome be hurt and at this point, she was liable to get sick if they were to remain in the rain. That thought caused him to seek out a cave, the burning pain in his side, ignored for the time being._

 **~End Flashback~**

* * *

He had saved her life yet again and in doing so this time, was hurt because of it. Upon finding the cave, he left her within the safety of it, rushing off to gather whatever dry wood he could find, returning to the cave and setting up a fire. Soaked to the bone as he was, the fire did little to warm him.

She felt guilty.

He had suffered that injury because of her and now he couldn't even be treated for it properly. To make matters worse, she was freezing in her damp clothing but it was probably nothing compared to what he was going through. If only she could give him some sort of aid for having helped her. Then it dawned on her, she could help him, if even a little. Rising from her place on the cave floor, Kagome walked around the fire, careful of her dripping clothes. They couldn't afford to lose the warmth of that fire at this point. Coming to a stand beside him, she knelt down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, lifting it to her lips; she gripped it tightly between her teeth and used her hands to rip the material as best as possible, tearing off a part of the bottom of it. The fact that it was damp would at least help her clean the wound.

The sound of cloth ripping, tore him out of his thoughts and his eyes widened upon landing on the female beside him. Her flat, smooth belly now visible to him, he stifled a groan and closed his eyes, resting his head against the cold cave wall.

"Kagome…."

"I won't hear of it, Koga. Its my fault you got injured in the first place…I can't just let you sit here and not do anything to help."

"It isn't your fault. You don't need to do anything, I'll heal."

"I get it, you're a demon, you'll heal. Still, I feel responsible, so please….let me at least clean it?" her tone was gentle as she pleaded with him to let her help and Koga found he could never resist her when she offered to help him with that sweet tone of hers.

The male sighed, "alright…" he had taken the liberty of stripping his armor off earlier, as the metal dug into his side that had the injury and gave him immense discomfort. In doing so he was half naked to her view but he didn't think anything of it.

How many times had she not rejected him in the past? His constant declarations and love for her was obvious, he knew she deserved to be loved and to be loved completely at that. The dog was constantly chasing after a woman brought back from the dead, leaving Kagome to suffer in his inconsiderate wake. Yet through it all she had stuck by him and the wolf couldn't even begin to fathom why she'd put herself through such daily torture. He wasn't an idiot. He knew her heart belonged to the mutt, yet he still attempted to win her over, even though his efforts had proven futile. It was rather a sick twist of fate that they had now ended up in this cave alone together. What he wouldn't give to touch her in this moment, to feel the softness of her bare skin against his and bask in the beautiful, intelligent woman that a certain dog tended to take for granted. But he knew those thoughts were pointless. She would never see him the way he had wished her to and yet…he couldn't stop hoping that maybe one day, she would come around.

Kagome took her time, gently applying the damn cloth to the claw marks on his side. Koga gave her no indication that it hurt, instead he was lost in thought once again. Silently, she stuck to her task, being diligent but soon she too was lost in thought.

It was hard to understand just when these feelings had began to form within her. She had told him countless times that she only saw him as a friend and despite that, he remained set in his goals, promising to one day make her his. It was definitely flattering, that was for sure, but she couldn't love him, at least that's what she had thought before. Her mind was always on Inuyasha, worrying about him, caring about him, loving him and yet, his mind was always on Kikyo. It was a twisted sort of fate that she couldn't gain Inuyasha's attention as she had wished. The moment a soul collector flew by, he was gone and gone for hours at that. No matter how badly injured, he'd find a way to get to the dead woman, a rather selfish desire Inuyasha had in wanting to be with Kikyo even though he knew she was dead.

Perhaps that was when it happened.

That one fateful day when Koga was present within the group and they had just finished a battle with Naraku's minions the night before. He had needed the rest and Kagome wanted him to just spend the night with them for once. That night though, he had witnessed her heartache first hand. It wasn't long after they all had dinner that a soul collector drifted right through the camp, as if not just to gain Inuyasha's attention, but everyone's attention. Kagome froze instantly and Inuyasha never spared her a single glance. He was just suddenly up and gone.

Koga had noticed the change and sudden heavy tension in the air, the scent of her sadness drifting to his nose he had to suppress a growl. The damn mutt upset her and he hated that more than anything. His first instinct was to find the mangy mutt and rip him to pieces but his second was to comfort Kagome. It was this option he had settled for, as she was more important than anything else. Rising from his seat near the fire, he walked over to her and extended a hand towards her, "Kagome…you uh…wanna take a walk with me? I won't accept no for an answer, hell I might kidnap ya again if you refuse," he tried to make light of the situation but also showed he meant every word.

For a moment, she stared at his offered hand, the sadness evident in her gaze. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now and yet something pushed her to accept his offer, so she did.

They had walked in silence for quite some time until Kagome finally was able to tell him all about Inuyasha and Kikyo. The betrayal they had gone through, the pain she felt each time he ran off to her, the fights that always followed upon his return. It was a constant battle within her over loving him and staying with him as she did while she kept on being hurt. It was that night that Koga had come so close to kissing her that her heart nearly stopped. But in the end, he didn't do it; instead he opted for pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly in an attempt to ease her pain.

That was the first of these emotions. That was what started it all. Since then, Koga had never seemed to be far behind from their group and each time Kikyo gave Inuyasha a signal to find her, Koga would swoop in to take Kagome out of camp for a walk.

The rest of the group watched on in silence and discussed what was occurring among themselves, though Inuyasha remained none the wiser due to his lacking presence. Little by little, it seemed Koga was finally winning Kagome over, at least to them, though Koga didn't seem to think anything of it. His only goal was to get her mind off of the problem instead of letting her sit there and dwell on it while the mutt did who knows what with his dead wench.

She remembered those nights fondly now and realized that perhaps she should have given Koga a chance to begin with instead of shooting him down instantly as she was prone to do. There were things she had learned while spending those nights walking with Koga, comfortable with his company, more so in his embrace when she broke down into tears. Eventually she had stopped crying during the past few encounters with Kikyo. Instead, the moment Inuyasha was gone with her, Kagome would get up and start walking off, meeting up with Koga seconds later and heading off together.

The priestess was just about finished with her work, gliding the cloth over the wound, patting it ever so lightly to make sure she wouldn't hurt him. He was a demon, whatever pain he was in, he wouldn't let her be aware of it. Still that didn't mean she wouldn't be gentle in her task. Finally finished, she withdrew and stood, walking towards the entrance to the cave and sticking her arm out of it to wet the cloth and wash off whatever blood she could. They were trapped in here until the rain decided to cease and at this point, with how heavy it poured, there was no chance of Inuyasha finding them. It scared her to think about that, not because she was alone with Koga but because she didn't have her items with her, no warm, dry clothing to change into, no bandages and antiseptic to help clean his injury properly and more so, no food. Wringing out the cloth, she placed it down on a nearby rock, the cloth of no use to them any longer. His wounds would have to remain opened, unless she was able to rip the sleeves of her shirt off to wrap it around his chest, but she didn't have the strength to do so and Kagome was far too embarrassed to remove her top and try. Her modesty sadly outweighed their predicament.

Turning around, her hazel orbs fell upon his relaxed form. For a mere moment she was lost in thought again, feeling guilty and that she owed him for the injury he had received.

Koga having felt her staring at him broke his concentrated gaze upon the fire and turned cerulean eyes towards her. For a brief moment, their eyes met and he gave her a slight smile, to which she returned. However, he began to inspect her without moving an inch, his eyes traveling down her body. It was hard not to do so to begin with, her strange outfit was quite revealing as it was and the tear to her garment now left more of her bare skin to his view. The damp fabric clung to her in certain places, accentuating the curve of her hips and fullness of her breasts, causing a stir within his body, a need for her that he had long since had but could not act upon. When he was certain she had no bruises and seemed well, he returned his stare to meet hers though this time he caused her to gasp.

She was fidgety under his scrutiny, more so because she was aware her state of dress was far more inappropriate now than it had been moments ago and she could feel his eyes roaming her body. Still, she didn't move from her spot. It wasn't until his eyes met hers once more, did she gasp in surprise, there was a look to those twin sapphires that she had never seen from him before and it sent a tingling sensation throughout her body.

Kagome found herself developing a pinkness to her cheeks from the intensity of their locked gaze and in an attempt to quell the flame to her cheeks, she tore hers away from him. Retreating to her previous spot on the other side of the fire in her desire to stay away from him, she curled up again and shivered visibly. But even at the threat of becoming sick with her wet clothes, she still refused to take them off and wished more than anything that she at least had her bag with her once again. With a sigh, the girl rested her chin on her knees and lost herself in the glow of the flames.

The wolf demon had noticed all too well when the light coloring took residence upon her pale cheeks and the gasp she emitted wasn't lost upon his demonic hearing either. It caused him to smirk at least a little to her reaction from his attention to her person alone, the very faintest hint of arousal mixed into her sweet scent of white tea and jasmine. It was a scent so natural to her and one he quite enjoyed, somehow just the mere scent of her served to calm him down, putting him into relaxation. Although she was no longer looking back at him, his eyes never left her, watching her every movement like that of a predator stalking its prey. When she chose to sit away from him, this caused the demon to furrow his eyebrows in confusion, more so when she visibly shivered. Stubborn woman that she was, she seemed afraid to be near him and he couldn't seem to understand why.

Another shiver went through her body and the girl let out a soft whimper. She was so focused in glow of the fire that, she wasn't aware when Koga left his place on the other side of the cave to sit beside her, until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and drew her close to his body.

Kagome's head shot up in surprise, turning to meet his ever intense azure orbs with her brown ones, letting out a gasp at their sudden close proximity, she tensed up immediately, his face mere inches from hers.

"K…Koga…" she whispered.

It was this reaction from her that caused him to make his move. Slowly he inched into her, half lidded eyes staring at the woman beside him, he couldn't hold himself back from her. The sound of her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her hitched breath, the flush of pink and that slight hint of her arousal would only drive him mad if he was foolish enough to resist such a moment with her. Placing a hand to her cheek, he closed the space between them, his lips pressed against hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Her eyes widened at the sudden feel of his lips upon hers and she felt a flood of confusion enter into her mind. Kagome couldn't wrap her head around just what was happening and for a moment, she did nothing. It wasn't until he was about to draw back from her, did she return his kiss and he took this as permission to continue. He slipped his fingers into her dark tresses, gliding through her hair in a gentle motion as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips against his own. How many times had he dreamed of such a moment with her? How many times had he resisted the urge to kiss her senseless in front of all her friends and especially the dog that took her for granted? What about that night when he had come so close but pulled back and restrained himself? He didn't have to do that anymore, she accepted it and in doing so gave him the answer that he needed, to continue.

Koga nipped at her lower lip with his fangs but was careful not to pierce the soft flesh; doing so elicited a moan from the female and he smirked against her mouth, sliding his tongue across the offended skin, asking for permission to enter.

Instinctively, she complied, her lips parting to allow him in and he wasted not a moment to invade the cavern of her mouth, his tongue gliding across her own, playing with hers and coaxing her to follow his lead. He relished in the taste of her, sweet with a hint of spiciness, it was the very thing he'd describe as being her. He leaned in closer, deepening the kiss, sending Kagome into a world she had never before had the privilege of venturing in. His arm that was around her, slid down to her lower back as she dropped her knees to bend more into him and he pressed her form closer to his. Her need for him was becoming more prominent and he wondered how she'd react to his touch.

Koga freed his fingers from within her hair and began to glide his hand downwards, slipping to her neck, down her shoulder, caressing her side and ultimately over her hip, dragging down her thigh and then back up again. His movement was slow, careful, thought out in his desire to not scare her and so far it seemed she wasn't backing away.

Instead she returned with her own light touches, her left hand sliding over his shoulder, her other hand pressed against his chest but not in a desire to stop hm. Kagome let out another moan, though the sound was muffled as he invaded her senses while he invaded her mouth. She was shocked in all honesty that she was even so responsive to his touch and it became evident what Koga's intentions were at this very moment. A light shiver ran up her spine as he felt his way down her body, his hand upon her thigh caused a rush of heat to pool down into her body and she was growing nervous by the second.

Sensing her apprehension, the wolf demon withdrew from the kiss, albeit reluctantly, leaving them both gasping for air, and stared into her warm hazel pools.

"Kagome…" her name was a whisper from his lips and he took a moment to catch his breath before voicing his question.

"Do you want me to stop?" his tone was gentle, concerned and clear that he had no desire to force her into anything.

She panted softly and stared back at him, a soft smile coming to her lips as she caressed his cheek.

"No…it's that that…I….I'm…I mean…I…" but she couldn't seem to form the words.

So he finished it for her, "You're a virgin."

Just hearing that word alone made her flush and she looked down, her bangs concealing her eyes as she nodded. "I'm sorry…"

He didn't laugh at her, no, instead he merely smiled at her shyness. It was rather cute, her modesty, her innocent, it was as much a part of her personality as her fiery spirit, that unwavering loyalty he loved so much and the kindness within her heart that could never be swayed or tainted.

Gently, he cupped her cheek, caressing her face until his fingers slipped to her chin, gripping it with his thumb and index finger, he lifted her head to meet his gaze. "You have nothing to be sorry for Kagome….I'll be gentle, promise."

Once more he captured her lips in another searing kiss.

 **(Sorry, had to remove the lemon which was pretty much the main portion of this fanfic. I was told to do so. The full version can be found on adult fanfiction. I will post a link to it on my page. Sorry again for this.** **)**

Kagome rested her head on his chest and arms around him, she sighed.

"Sorry Kagome. I didn't want to mark you without your permission," he groaned at his lack of control a mere moment ago.

Kagome lifted her head to look down at him with a bit of confusion but kissed him in response to his apology.

"I'm alright….it just stings now…what…I mean..why…er…" she couldn't quite figure out how to voice her question, but it appeared she didn't need to.

"It's a mating mark. It's what tells other demons that you've been claimed and carries my scent with it so everyone would know you're mine. Most often, demons place their mark on their mate during their first time together. But I had intended to ask you except…." he trailed off in his explanation, trying to understand why he had done it without consulting her first. Had he really been too consumed by it all to even think of the effect it would have on her? What if she didn't want to be mated to him after all? What if her desire was to remain with the mutt even though they had shared such a moment of intimacy? His thoughts were cut short when she finished his sentence.

"Except you were caught up in the moment…." She gave him a small smile and kissed him again, as if attempting to reassure him that it was alright.

"Yea….I shouldn't have been, I should have had better control," he growled out, angry at himself.

The woman sighed and shook her head, placing her head on his chest once again.

"Guess this means I'm stuck with you…." She teased.

Koga didn't catch on to her teasing though; he ran his fingers through her thick black locks and contemplated it for a moment. As much as he didn't want to, he was aware of a way to reverse it and would do so if that's what she wanted.

"No…there's a way to reverse it. I know I've been blunt and sure of myself in declaring my feelings for you, but if you don't want this then we can fix it…" he paused for a moment and she made an attempt to speak.

"But Koga I-"

He cut her off however.

"Before we do though, I just want you to know I love you Kagome. I've always loved you and that won't change, not even if the mutt tried to interfere, I love you and only you. Even if you refuse it, you're my woman and I won't go back on my word," he stated stubbornly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics. He didn't even give her a chance to say anything on it before declaring his love to her again. She had learned well enough that his words were true, he loved her and he had shown that in more ways than one. Once more she attempted to speak but Koga interrupted before she could even begin.

"We can get it taken care of tomorrow, I'll-"

At this point the priestess had had it. Unable to get a word in as she wished, she lifted her gaze to meet his once again and quickly shut him up with in the best way she knew how, claiming his lips with her own. For the slightest moment and the first time ever, his eyes widened in shock and he had a very light pink tint to his face and when she drew back she saw it, rather shocked to be honest but finding it cute, though she didn't dare mention it.

"I don't want to reverse it. I accept. I love you too Koga…" she whispered, her own cheeks colored pink from her confession.

He remained surprised, cerulean staring into hazel, he honestly hadn't expected to hear those words from her. Truthfully he wanted to hear her say it for so long, wanted her to return his feelings but with all his past failures to woo her, he wasn't aware he had actually accomplished his goal in winning her heart.

"Ka-Kagome, you mean that. I mean I know you mean that, of course you would," he caught no lie within her scent and knew her feelings were real but what was lost on him was how this had happened.

She had figured out what had him so confused and with a slight smile she obliged him with an answer.

"I realized it a few weeks ago. When you came for me each time I was left upset, when you comforted me while I was so hung up on Inuyasha….each moment we spent together, the things you did, the things you said, the more I got to know you….eventually I fell for you and I looked forward to your visits. It was funny because I actually wanted Kikyo to show up more since I knew I'd see you again…I just….I didn't know how to say anything. I mean I knew how you felt but I was afraid to admit it to you…especially with Ayame, she really loves you and I didn't want to see her hurt…" she thought about the wolf demoness now and felt a pang of sadness for her. While the orange haired female may have wished to no end to have Koga's affections, it seemed that wish would never be realized and there was nothing worse than unrequited love. Kagome had somewhat felt that herself when Inuyasha carried on choosing her incarnation as opposed to her.

"Kagome…..don't you ever stop to think of yourself? You can't make everyone happy, but tonight, you did make a certain wolf happier than he would have imagined," he grinned.

She looked at him and couldn't help the amusement as he spoke of himself in third person. He was right though, she couldn't possibly make everyone in the world happy, she couldn't sacrifice her happiness for someone else and lose out on her own happy ending.

Still, she threw him a pout, "well you can't blame me for trying…"

He smirked at this and she could see the spark in his eyes, drawing back slightly, she looked at him warily.

"Koga…." She warned, not quite sure what he was thinking but knew this couldn't be good.

"Well ya know…if you really want to try and make people happy, you could make me a lot happier…" he baited her and boy did she ever fall for it.

"Oh and just how could you possibly be any happier than right now?"

"Some pups would be nice," a sneaky grin spread across his lips and he pulled her forward kissing her shoulder and her neck, nuzzling the mark he had given her. Placing another string of kisses up to her ear and nipping at it which caused her to moan, his desired effect.

Of course Kagome threw him a glare for having done that to her, "Hey, no way. You are supposed to be resting. That injury isn't even close to being healed!" she attempted to get out of his desired way to spend the entire night together.

"Tch, I'm a demon Kagome. It'll be half healed by morning. Besides, this wound is nothing, it doesn't even hurt, I can go again," he grinned up at her and suddenly she squeaked. He had slipped a hand to her firm bottom giving it a nice squeeze.

The look in his eyes clearly said she was in for quite a night and no matter how she may try, she doubted she could get out of it. Once again, Koga's high stamina was evident and before she knew it, she was straddling him at their long night of pleasure began anew.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hey everyone, so this is my first one shot in like...a **super** long time. Its also my very first Kagome/Koga fanfic as I just recently, say over the last year got into their pairing. To add to that, its my first lengthy one-shot with those 9,000 words _ I really did take my time in writing this and boy was it ever difficult...at a certain part. I was stuck for about two days and distractions certainly didn't help any. Now I have no idea if any of you that may read this have ever read my two current Sess/Kag fanfics that I have going but if by chance you do..._

 _I have no forgotten about those stories! I'm unsatisfied with one of them at this time and so I may pause it and work on the other until I can figure out a way to fiddle with it and make it better. That said, I apologize for the delay, the reasons for such will be addressed when I get back to those fics. On the plus side, I was able to do this one and I hope you all enjoyed it. It was no easy task but a picture inspired me! Anyway, hope to see some reviews on this to give me some insight on what you think. It'll greatly help should I choose to do another one shot or anything else for this pairing ^_^_


End file.
